Home Sweet Home
by Dragon Mystic
Summary: This is about Isis, a young girl that has had a kick in the ass from the cosmos and left her stranded in the quaint town of Beacon Hills and gets involved with the local supernatural element
1. In the Beginning

Hey there, thought I would give a Teen Wolf FF a try. Dont own, dont sue. it probably not very good and some things are probably incorrect but it is fanfiction peeps so just go with the flow

* * *

You know that your life sucks when your parents die while on vacation and you now have to stay in the country that it happened in because you have no other living relatives back home, and apparently it didn't matter that you were of age in your home country they still wouldn't let me leave. It just had to happen in America didn't it, things couldn't have been bad enough for me, but since I didn't know about the American system there wasn't much I could do about it really so I had to be adopted out to a family and join the American schooling system to learn about said country. I just really wish that they would have let me go back to Australia, at least there I had friends and I finished high school. But no, I'm stuck here, in the sleepy little town of Beacon Hills where my parent's accident happened and am under the care of Melissa McCall who was the nurse that was taking care of me at the hospital after the accident. I was going to be living with her and her 16 year old son.

So there is a little bit of a back story about how I came to be living in America until I turned 21 and was 18 years old in classes with a bunch of 16 year olds at high school, guess that I'll just have to make the best of what I got cause I could be out on the streets, here and back home, so I'll do as I'm told, I'll go to high school, learn what the institution will teach me and try to be happy with it.

My name is Isis Remus (Yes I know weird name) Valentine, yea I know real interesting name I have, my parents were hella weird, and so starts my new life in Beacon Hills.

* * *

I let out a groan as I heard Scott move about his room, bloody boy was bound and determined to join the schools lacrosse team this year, maybe I should do it for shits and giggles and to get rid of this growing frustration.

'What they hell?' I thought as I heard something going on outside and shoved my head out of the window to see what the hell was going on only to see Scott's best friend Stiles climbing up onto the roof. I heard Scott move out into the hall and with a sigh decided to follow the twit to see what would happen to Stiles and listen to Scott scream like a girl.

Grabbing my hoddie I followed Scott down the hall only to have to duck as he swang his mums' baseball bat at my head, "Jesus Scotty." I hissed as I stood up again.

Scott looked at me with a deer in headlights look, "I am so, so sorry Isis." He apologised.

"Whatever, just keep going." I said waving him forward and we continued on to the front door to see what was going on, even though I already knew it was Stiles, shutting the door behind me I leant back against it and waited for the show to start.

Stiles tumbled down from the gutter where Scott proceeded to scream like a girl and take a swing with the bat and for Stiles to respond in kind.

"Oh my God, why do you have a bat?" Stiles questioned as he stopped flailing about.

"What the hell are you doing here Stiles?" I questioned stepping forward causing Scott and Stiles to jump, Scott obviously forgot I was there and Stiles fell from the gutter in to the garden below but quickly straightened up and looked over at us.

"My dad got a call about 20 minutes ago, they have called out the entire department and even the state police to the preserve." Stiles explained, his ADHD was definitely going into overdrive.

"Why?" Scott asked confused as to why Stiles needed to tell us this information.

"Two joggers found a body in the woods."

"And the means what to us for you to come over here late at night to tell this fabulous story?" I asked.

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Well if you had let me finish, the kicker is that the joggers only found half the body, my dad and the others are looking for the other half and we're going." He finished.

"No we're not." Scott responded, "I'm going to go to bed and getting a good night's sleep for tryouts tomorrow."

Stiles scoffed, "Oh come on, as if you'd actually make it this time. Come on, you're always complaining that nothing ever happens in Beacon Hills, so we're going."

Scott let out a sigh and moved back to the house to put the bat inside and zipped up his jacket, "Alright let's go."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, you guys have fun with that, I'm going to bed." I said and moved to go back into the house when the boys ended up on each side of me and lifted me up to drag me to the car, "What the hell guys seriously I don't want to go."

"Tough." Stiles responded as they shoved me into Stiles' jeep and we were soon taking off toward the Beacon Hills Preserve entrance to go searching for a dead body.

"If we get caught I am so blaming the two of you for this." I told them sternly as we came to a stop and climbed out of the jeep, I was so not on board for this and I was going to make that very clear to both boys.

"Yeah okay." Scott responded and we headed over that chain and into the woods of the preserve on the lookout for half a dead body.

I casually strolled ahead of Scott but behind the flashlight wielding Stiles, poor Scott was huffing behind us because of his asthma, "Maybe the sever asthmatic should be holding the flashlight." Scott puffed out as he took another puff of his inhaler and we continued our trek through the woods.

"Oh shit, get down." Stiles suddenly called to us and took a nose dive into the dirt knocking me down with him and Scott flopped down next to me a couple of seconds later, just avoiding the searching flashlights that the police were obviously holding, then there was the barking of dogs, great, scent dogs is all we needed right now.

"Stiles, stiles what the hell." I hissed as the idiot scuttled off in the direction the flashlights were heading, "Oh my god he's an idiot." I groaned and watched as Scott went to follow. I sighed and let my head fall to the ground, yeah I was so not going to follow either idiot.

I sat there for a few more minutes before letting out another sigh, 'Damn it.' I knew I had to go after the idiots but if I got caught I would be taking both of them down with me. "Oh holy shit." I let out groan as a body slammed into me and we both went down the small hill.

"Sorry Isis." Scott groaned from next to me.

"S'ok brah." I groaned as I rolled over to my hands and knees in preparation to get up when Scott pulled me down and a herd of deer shot over us and knocked us over again and Scott's inhaler went flying, "Holy Shit." I cussed, I think one of the hooves landed on my wrist and it was throbbing like a son of a bitch.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked as he helped me up.

I winced as my wrist throbbed, "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just look for your inhaler and get the hell outta here." I said moving in another direction from Scott to look for his life line when I suddenly felt like I was being watched. You know the feeling, the hair on the back of your neck prickles up and you get that heavy felling in your gut, yeah well I've got that right now, "Scott." I whispered loud enough to get his attention when I was suddenly knocked down and I heard a crunch from my wrist, I'm pretty sure that it was definitely broken now, a burning sensation going down my face and I heard two screams from Scott. "Scotty." I cried out and pushed myself up to see where he was in the dark and I what I saw would be burned in my mind for god knows how long, blood red eyes stared back at me from a black mass before taking off into the woods.

I crawled over to Scott, "Hey, are you alright?" I asked coming to a stop in front of the younger teen.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Scott responded shakily, "I found the other half of the body." He told me, so that explained the two screams I heard from him.

"Did you get hurt?" I asked as I brushed the hair out of his face.

"No, no, I'm fine." He said and pulled himself up and then me.

"Glad you are but I'm not. I'm going to have to go to the hospital and get reamed out by your mum." I explained as I shifted my sore arm into the fold of my jacket that I rolled up to hold my arm.

"What? Why?" Scott questioned as we started jogging out of the woods and the rain started falling from the heavens, awesome, that was all we needed to top off the night.

"I'm pretty sure that I broke my arm coming down that hill and the deer trampling all over us." I explained.

"Shit, what are you going to tell mum?"

I sighed, "Just gunna go with took a stroll in the woods and got trampled by a herd of deer. Your mum knows I do it so it should be good enough."

"Did you see that thing?" Scott asked me after a while.

"Oh yeah, I saw it alright. Gunna have nightmares for god knows how long after seeing those eyes." I responded letting go of the shudder that had been building.

Suddenly a howl rent the air and Scott and I paused for a few seconds before looking at each other before going in to an all-out sprint outta the Preserve and onto the road where we nearly got hit by a car, "Bloody hell." I yelped, attacked in the woods and now nearly run over life is still interesting.

"Okay, which way do I need to go for the hospital?" I looked at Scott.

Scott pointed in the direction that the car had gone in, "You need to go that way while I head that way." Scott said pointing in the other direction which obviously lead back to the house.

"Ok well I guess that I'll see you in the day light hours." I said and with a salute to Scott and started walking off in the direction of town, hopefully it wouldn't take too long to get there.

"Hey, are you alright?" My head snapped up at the sound of a voice and I looked to see that the car that nearly hit Scott and I was parked there a young girl had her head poked out the window.

I sighed in relief, "Oh thank god." I responded, "Sorry to bother you but do you think that you could take me to the hospital?" I asked and I saw another head appear over the top of her head.

"Get in dear." The other woman in the car responded and I hurried to climb in the back, "Sorry about the water and thank you for the ride."

"Oh my, what happened?" The girl asked looking back at me, "That cut looks really deep."

I put my hand up to my cheek and winced in pain, I had actually forgotten about the scratches until they were brought up, "I don't really know, well my wrist is from a deer trampling over me but I don't know where the cuts came from, everything happened pretty fast." I explained as we drove to the hospital, "My name is Isis, thanks again for the lift."

"I'm Allison Argent and this is my mum Victoria, it's nice to meet you." Allison responded as she held her hand out to me, which I shook with my good hand so the hand shake was backwards.

"You new in town?" I asked.

"Yeah, starting school tomorrow." Allison replied.

"Ditto." I replied, "Though maybe not now. God Mama Mel is gunna kill me." I groaned at the thought as we pulled up to the hospital, "Well thank you for the lift and maybe I'll see you at school tomorrow Allison, Mrs Argent good night." I said as I climbed out the back and headed into the hospital. God Melissa was going to kill me.

"Hey could you call for Melissa McCall please?" I asked the front desk and saw the woman's face go pale just from looking at me and scrambled for the phone to page Mel, I nodded my thanks and took a seat in the emergency room and waited.

"You called for me Paige?" Came Mama Mel's voice.

The newly minted Paige pointed a finger over at me and I sheepishly waved at the woman I was staying with, "Hey, so I am in real big trouble yeah?" I questioned as I got up and walked over to her.

Melissa nodded her head and took me by my free arm, "Oh yeah, you're in huge trouble." She muttered and led me down to one of the free rooms to be seen too, "Now what happened?" She asked putting on a pair of gloves.

"I did my usual nightly routine and took a walk in the woods, like you told me not to do, and I was trampled by a herd of deer and tumbled down a hill, so I think my wrist is broken and I have no idea how I got the scratches, maybe a mountain lion or something, or some really sharp trees." I explained and winced as Melissa began to clean the cuts.

"Honestly Isis, you only just got discharged a couple of weeks ago and you've already gone and hurt yourself." Melissa tutted as I tried not to squirm away from the antiseptic.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry." I responded and flinched away from her hand.

Melissa sighed, "I'll go and get Dr. Hollins and we'll see about giving you a local so those cuts can be cleaned and stitched and we'll get you down to do an x-ray." She explained, "I'll be back soon." And with that Melissa left me to lie back on the bed and just to wait on the needle that was to come.

I did wonder what Mel was gunna give me as punishment for going out and getting injured, I just hoped that Scotty was home safe and sound and sleeping the night away. I bent down to untie my shoes, sucks that it had to be my right arm that was hurt, now I couldn't write anything damn it, maybe I could get a note from the doc to be able to use my IPad in class for taking notes or something otherwise I would not be able to do any school work at all.

"Welcome back Miss Valentine." Dr. Hollins said as he came in to the room with my medical file.

"Afraid it wasn't by choice doc." I responded as I laid back on the bed.

Dr. Hollins chuckled, "It's never anyone's choice to be in hospital Miss Valentine, but it's a good thing we have hospitals otherwise where would we be?" He questioned.

"Still using herbs and leather and the biting of bullets to take care of wounds." I responded.

Dr. Hollins laughed, "Right you are, but I do have to say that some of those herbs can still help even today, not the same way as they probably thought but they can still help." He said as he took a gentle hold of my wrist and started giving it an exam, "We're definitely going to have to get this down to x-ray and you probably will need a cast on it unfortunately." He explained as he let me put my hand back down on the bed as he moved to my left side to check on the cuts on my face, "These are quite deep, how did you get them?" He asked me softly.

"I honestly have no idea, it could have happened when I went tumbling down after the deer trampled me, could have caught me face on some branches or something." I explained as I looked at the docs face, he had that 'I don't think so' face on, "What do you think doc?"

"I think it was an animal." He responded, "The cuts are too clean to have been from branches." He explained to me and I had a flash back to the red eyes that I saw standing over Scott in the woods and I paled.

"Guess I was extremely lucky that it didn't go for my throat huh." I said trying to play it off.

"You could say that again." Dr. Hollins responded, "Melissa." He called and Melissa came in to the room, "Could you please get the local, I want to get started on these cuts straight away, also a rabies shot just in case." He explained to Melissa.

"Of course, I'll be right back." Melissa said and headed off to get what the doctor asked.

"What colour would you like you cast?" Doc asked trying to get my mind off of the scratches.

"Ya got purple?" I asked as I played with my zipper.

"Of course. Would you mind if I check your other injuries while we're here, it'll save you from coming back until I take off the cast or pull out the stitches." He asked.

"Sure, no problems. Less time that I have to come back here the better doc." I responded and moved carefully to pull off my jacket and shirt before turning my back to the doc for him to have a look at the scars I received from the accident before turning around so he could see my front as well.

"They're healing quite nicely, I can take those out when you come back in to get the cast removed." He explained and I let out a sigh in relief, stitches were as itchy as hell.

"That's great, they're as itchy as hell." I responded and carefully pulled my shirt back on, making sure to be careful of my wrist, "Hey doc, you think that I could get a sick note to use my IPad in class cause of my wrist, I don't really trust other peoples notes since sometimes they miss details that are needed." I asked.

"Of course, not a problem, I'll give the note to Melissa to give to you when you go to the school to give the principle." Dr. Hollins responded. Doc Hollins was awesome.

"Here you go Dr." Mel said as she walked in with the requested items and set the down on the table.

"Thank you Melissa, alright Isis, you ready?" He asked as he picked up the local anaesthetic.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I responded as the doc brought the needle to my face and that was the last I saw, I guess after the events of the evening the local being injected was what was going to send me to sleep.


	2. First Day of School

Hey there everyone, here is another chapter, I hope that you are all enjoying my story please review

* * *

Why, oh god why do lights have to hurt when all you want to do is sleep? Oh right I was in the hospital after an adventure in the woods, I really need to see to Scott and see if he was okay after last night. With a groan I heave myself up and swing my legs over the side of the bed only for the door to open just as I sat up.

"Oh Morning Isis." Mel said as she walked in.

"Hey Mel, shift over?" I asked noticing how tired she looked.

"Yes thank god." She bemoaned coming over to the bed, "Ready to go home?"

"You have no idea." I said as Mel helped me with my shoes, "I really want a shower."

Mel laughed as she helped me off of the bed, "I would too if I had a tumble in the woods." She said and handed me a piece of paper, "For the principal from the doc to use your IPad in class." She explained.

"Doc Hollins rocks." I declared as we started out of the hospital, "You want me going to school today?" I asked.

Melissa shrugged, "I'll leave that decision up to you kiddo." She said as we walked out of the hospital and headed for the car.

"I'll see how I feel after my shower." I responded as we climbed in and were soon heading off home.

"Good choice." Melissa laughed a little, "Are you looking forward to going to school?"

"Most definitely not. I've already done the high school experience but I guess it'll be a different one I suppose." I responded, I really didn't want to go back to high school, once was more than enough.

Melissa gave me a sympathetic look, "Sorry honey."

I shook my head, "It's okay, really. I could be in a worse place." I really was grateful to Melissa and Sheriff Stilinski for what they have done for me in the last few months, "I guess what I'll experience here will be majorly different than back home but I'll live through it and make the best of what I can."

"If it makes you feel any better it's hopefully only for the year to get you into the flow of American living so to speak." Melissa told me as we pulled up in front of the house.

I laughed as I got out, hitting the cast lightly on the door causing me to wince, "We'll see how it goes I suppose." I said as we walked in.

"That's all I expect of you Isis. Now, take this, put it over your cast, don't rip it or throw it out." Melissa said handing over a piece of plastic from the hospital that they use to cover up casts from getting wet, "Also because you don't have a clean mask on the cuts, you need to clean them every few hours so that they don't get infected ok." She said handing me a bottle of iodine and a bag of cotton balls, "And your punishment, no car and you are going to be helping out in the long term care facility after school each day starting today."

And there it was, the punishment I was waiting for, though it could be a lot worse I suppose, "Okay that's fair, though I wouldn't be able to drive cause of my wrist anyway. Do I need to dress in a particular way or just in what I go to school in?" I questioned.

"What you wear to school should be fine, if not I'll find you a candy stripers uniform."

I looked at Melissa in horror, "No, anything but that please."

Melissa laughed, "It'll depend on what you go to school in missy, now get up to the shower I'm going to start breakfast and wake Scott up when you go up."

"Sure thing boss." I said with snappy salute and hurried up stairs and barged into Scott's room without knocking and was careful of my arm when I jumped on top of the lump that was laying there, "Wakie wakie Scotty." I cooed and was quickly flung off the bed as Scott snapped up and was then quickly dragged into a hug.

"Oh thank god you're okay." He said into my shoulder as I hugged him back.

"Yeah, I'm okay Scotty." I soothed rubbing his back snapping away from him when he let out a hiss of pain, "What's wrong?" I asked looking him over and saw that there was a patch of gauze on his side, "What happened?"

"It's okay, I'm okay really, I cleaned it up and patched it when I got home." Scott explained to me, "I think it as a wolf in the wood Isis, I swear I heard a howl before we got out of the woods."

I nodded my head, "I saw something after my face got scratched Scotty, I dunno what it was but it had these blood red eyes. There was definitely something out there last night and I don't think that it was a mountain lion." I explained to him as I shook my head, trying to get the image of red eyes from my mind.

"We'll worry about it later alright, we gotta get ready for school." Scott declared and he was right, we had school to worry about right now.

I nodded, "You're right, let's haul ass and get going cause ya momma is making breakfast." I said and left his room for mine so that I could shower and change.

* * *

"Why didn't you just drive my car?" I questioned Scotty as I climbed off of the stunt pegs of his bike.

"Because you have to be the weirdo that owns a manual instead of an auto." Scott responded.

I put a hand to my chest, "How dare you insult my car for being a manual, you'll hurt his feelings."

Scott snorted as he threaded the chain through the rack and a silver Porsche pulled in beside me, almost hitting me. When Scott stood up the driver side door hit Scotty's bag, "Hey dork watch the paint job."

"Hey ass hat, why don't you learn how to drive properly and not nearly run in to people." I responded getting in the jerk face, snot nosed silver spoon little brat, I so wasn't going to be taking no one's shit.

"I didn't see anyone freak." He responded with and walked away from Scott and I.

"Who is that ass hat?" I questioned Scott and we moved in to the school and was on the lookout for Stiles.

"That is the Captain of the lacrosse team and so called king of the school Jackson Whittemore." Scott said and I let out a little 'ah' in understanding. Scotty had told me a little bit about the population of Beacon High and Jackson was one of those he happily (note the sarcasm) told me about. God this was going to suck on a major level.

"Well let me see it." Stiles said as he appeared behind us scaring the bejezzus outta us. Scotty lifted up his shirt and showed Stiles the patch of gauze, a little bit of blood had seeped through, "Ohh!"

"Yeah ohh, it was too dark to see that much and it all happened so fast but it think that it was a wolf." Scott explained to Stiles who looked back at Scott as though he had grown another head and me nodding in agreement with Scott.

"A wolf bit you?"

"That's what he said Stiles."

"Yeah, there was no chance you heard a wolf."

"We heard a howl Stiles so it was a wolf." Scott told him, he was not liking that his best friend didn't believe him.

"Look dude, it couldn't have been, there haven't been wolves in California in like 60 years, so it couldn't have been a wolf." Stiles explained.

Scotty and I share a look with each other, "Alright fine, if you don't believe me about the wolf than you are definitely not going to believe be about finding the other half of the body." Scott said as he started to walk away from us.

Stiles went spastic and moved to catch up with Scott as I shook my head and followed behind them, "Oh god that's freaking awesome. I mean, seriously this is the best thing that has happened to this town since… the birth of Lydia Martin." I watched as a strawberry blonde girl walked past us, "Hey Lydia, you look… like you're going to ignore me." He trailed off as she just continued to walk by and into the school, wow guess high school is the same in any country along with the people in it.

"I'll see you guys in class I guess, gotta go and get my time table and talk to the principal." I explained to the boys, though Stiles was too busy nattering on to hear but Scott did wave and I disappeared in to the school for the office. First day of school is gunna be fun.

* * *

I let my head fall against my locker with a thud, Jesus this was gruelling, good thing I did some of this stuff back home, I can use all those old assignments that I have when we have to turn something in, well if I have them that is, I might have to actually do some work every now and then.

"First day terrible huh?" A slightly familiar voice questioned next to me.

I lifted my head off of my locker and looked to my right, it was Allison, "Hey Allison and yeah, terrible. What about you?" I questioned.

Allison shrugged as she turned the dial to her locker, "Could be worse I suppose, but at least I'm not the only new girl." She responded.

I nodded my head, "Yeah, that's true but you're not getting the freak cough as you walk by."

Allison looked at me in confusion, "Freak cough?"

"Freak." I coughed into my hand, explaining what I meant, Allison 'ah'ed and nodded her head in understanding, "Yeah, but otherwise not so bad I suppose."

"But why are you a freak?" She questioned me looking confused.

"Probably the scratches going down my face. I dunno, people are so superficial." I said as we were interrupted.

"I love that jacket." Lydia simpered at Allison, "Where did you get it?"

Allison gave me a little shrug, "My mum used to be a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco." She explained a little nervous about the energy Lydia was giving off.

"And you are my new best friend." She declared as the ass hat of all ass hats came over pulling the girl into a kiss, "Hey, Jackson."

I rolled my eyes, "I'll catch ya later Ally-Cat." I said giving her a pat on the shoulder before getting the hell outta dodge looking for Scotty and Stiles, oh there they are.

"What were you doing talking to the freak?" I heard Jackson question before I was out of ear shot, god what a jackass.

"Don't you guys have practice?" I questioned as I came up to the boys and the both looked at me startled for a minute before grabbing my arms and taking off for the locker room, I planted my feet on each side of the door, "You do remember that I can't go in there right?" I questioned them as they tried to keep going.

Stiles and Scotty looked back at me with confusion, "What?"

I rolled my eyes, "Me girl, you boy, me have tits and vagina, you have penis and pecks." I explained as simply as I could and the boys let me go.

Stiles rubbed at the back of his head, "Oh yeah, right." He muttered, "We'll see you on the field then?"

"Yes Chicken Little I'll see you guys on the field." I said and headed off to the field to watch boys beat each other, yay bodily harm, pity I wasn't helping with the harm, stupid arm. Yes, yes I am pouting I wanna kick some ass and be able to get away with it and what better way to do that then to join a full contact sport. Oh well.

I took a seat on the bench for the boys until they got there and pulled out my IPad and opened the search engine to look up what lacrosse was all about, yeah I played it back in P.E at my old school but the teacher didn't really tell us the rules all that well all we were told to do was play around. Gee whiz Americans loved their lacrosse in high school almost as much as American Football.

"Who are you?" A gruff voice questioned and I looked up to see what I'm guessing that this was the coach.

"New, don't worry mate, I'm a moving now that they boys are here." I responded and headed for the bleachers and sat on the bottom level and watched as the boys dropped their things and paid attention to the coach.

"McCall, you're on goal." The coach called out startling Scott out of his conversation with Stiles.

"But I've never played." Scotty responded with a shocked look on his face along with nervousness.

"I know that, scoring some shots will give the boys a confidence boost. It's a first day back type thing. Get 'em energised and fired up." Coach explained.

Scott looked a little put out about that, "What about me?" He wondered, awe poor Scotty is definitely getting the shit end of the stick at the moment. Ah this was gunna be awesome.

Coach shrugged, "Just try not to take any to the face, now let's go." He yelled at Scott and shoved the teen onto the field.

I turned my attention back to my IPad and the reading about Lacrosse that I was doing before the boys came out to practice and could lightly hear the conversation Allison and Lydia where Allison was asking about Scott, guess I have to have a conversation with Scotty when we get home and see if he has a crush on little miss Allison. Though then again I could ask Stiles about it now instead of waiting for practice to finish, yeah, that's what I would do I decided and made my way down and sat on the bench next to Stiles.

"When did Scott get so good?" I questioned as he caught ball after ball that was thrown at him, "He sure as hell wasn't doing that good over the summer." I should know, I was helping both boys out with their practice.

"I don't know." Stiles responded just as stunned as I was at how well Scotty was doing and I think that the Coach was just as stunned as we were.

"Alright McCall, outta goal, Greenberg, get your ass ready for blocking, you too Danny." The coach called out to the team and Scott made his way back over to us looking a little stunned at what he was able to do.

"What the hell dude?" Stiles questioned as Scott sat down and had a drink.

Scott shrugged, "I have no idea dude."

I tuned out the conversation going on between the two and turned my attention back to the field and let out a laugh as Greenberg was taken down with barely any effort, "Oh my god that's funny and pathetic all at the same time." I heard the coach snort at my comment.

"I always get a perverse sense of pleasure at Greenberg's pain." The Coach explained.

"Well if he's a blocker then he's bloody useless and a girl could do better." I responded turning to the coach.

The coach looked back at me, "If you weren't injured I would tell you to put your money where your mouth is." He told me.

"Even injured I could still to better than Greenberg." I told him and busted out with another laugh as Greenberg was taken down pretty harshly by Jackson, "Ohh that's gotta hurt." I said and could hear the coach laughing alongside.

"You are totally into some S'n'M shit aren't you?" Stiles asked me as I kept laughing.

I shook my head, "Nah, it's just funny seeing others in pain even if I'm not the cause of it." I explained to Stiles.

"You are so weird."

I pulled Stiles in to a hug and kissed his temple, "Naw you really know what to say to make a girl happy." I said as I let him go and noticed that there was a light blush on his cheeks, naw he was so adorable sometimes. "Oh my god." I said in shock as Greenberg when flying, holy hell he was terrible.

"Jesus Greenberg, could you suck any less?" Coach yelled out at the struggling to get up teen, "My grandmother could do better than that and she's dead." He said continuing to berate the teen as he got up and back into position.

"Wow that is really terrible." I said and shook my head, "I really can't watch this anymore, and my faith in the sporting system is really failing right now."

"Alright that's it take the bench Greenberg I can't stand to see you getting your ass handed to you by your own team mates." Coach called out and Greenberg shuffled over to the bench and took a seat next to Scott and took off his helmet and gloves before grabbing his water and slamming it down, "You, girl." The coach called out to me, I looked over at him with wide eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Think you can block with one arm?" He asked me and Stiles, Scott and I looked at him with stunned expressions.

"Ah, yeah more than likely, you don't exactly need your hands to do a block so I guess I could." I responded, this was not going to be good at all and if I got any more injured Mama Mel would have my hide.

"Stilinski give her your pads." Coach ordered the shocked boys.

"Uh, are you sure about this Coach, she is injured." Stiles responded with concern to my wellbeing.

Coach blew his whistle, "Did I ask your opinion? No I didn't, now do as you're told and give the girl your pads." He snapped and Stiles quickly did as he was asked and all but threw them on me and helped me strap them correctly before throwing on the practice jersey as well.

"Be careful okay." Scott told me as I stood up in the lacrosse kit.

I rolled my eyes and patted Scott on the head, "I'll be fine, they won't really go at me in the beginning Scotty cause I'm a girl. But I'll show them that not all girls care about broken nails." I responded and headed out onto the field and took my spot next to who I'm guessing was Danny who was also looking at me in shock and concern.

"You sure that you can do this?" He questioned.

I shrugged, "I can do it, the question is if they can get over the fact that I'm a girl and tackle me like they mean it."

"Alright, get on it." Coach yelled and blew his whistle shocking the boys in to the action of lining up again to come running at Danny and I.

I kept my right arm behind my back so as not to aggravate my arm any further and waited for the first hit, which was absolutely pathetic as they pushed on me gently, I rolled my eyes and threw my shoulder into the guy and put him on the ground, "Don't be a pussy, man up." I growled at him as he got up and went back to the line-up, "Honestly you're all a bunch of pussies, no wonder the coach is so irritated with you." I yelled at them.

"I said tackle." The coach yelled and blew his whistle, "Now do it."

I braced myself as one of the boys started to come at me, at least this time he was coming at me like he meant it, good. I spread my feet shoulder width apart, my right foot just slightly behind my left to brace the impact and my knees slightly bent and then bam, we clashed and the kid went down hard and backwards half a foot, "Nice job darlin'." I told him as I helped him up, "Least one of ya is man enough. What's your name?" I asked noticing that he seemed a little shy and had really nice blue eyes.

"Isaac." He responded softly and seemed to ignore looking me in the eyes.

"Ok Isaac, I'm Isis, next time you come at me, I want you to really do it okay darlin'." I told him, the kid had like 5 inches on me and he wasn't even using it.

"Okay." He responded softly and jogged back to the end of the line and I could faintly hear the coach and Stiles calling out.

"Nice job." Danny called over to me and I just smiled in response, "Just remember that you can run at them too."

"Will do but doing it this way I can gauge their hit first." I explained as I waited for the next one to come, oh yay it was ass hat, this was going to be interesting because I don't think that he cares that I'm a girl or that I'm already injured. He was about 5 feet from me when I made my move and charged at him, clashing harshly but he still went down, and that was going to bruise, if not pop some of the stitches that I had on my chest. I looked down at the scowling face of ass hat and saw that he was really, really pissed that he was taken down by a girl. I just smiled sweetly at him and moved back to my starting point.

"Yeah, go Isis that was freaking awesome." Stiles yelled as he jumped up and down with Scott.

"Now that was awesome." Danny told me as he held out his fist and I responded in kind bumping my fist against his.

"Just think of how good I would be if I wasn't injured." I responded with a smile and Danny laughed.

It was about another 15 minutes later when the coach blew his whistle signifying the end of practice and I trotted over to the bench and pulled off Stiles things and handed them back to him with a smile.

"That was brilliant Isis." Stiles praised.

"Especially when you took down Jackson." Scott responded in kind as he threw an arm around my shoulders and gave me a hug.

"Thanks that felt really good." I explained as I sat down on the bench.

"Alright you lot, hit the showers and get outta here." He ordered and the guys started off the field.

"Where do you guys want me to wait?" I questioned Scott and Stiles before they walked off to do as coach said.

"Meet us by the jeep." Scott responded and they disappeared in to the school.

"You, girl." The coach called for my attention.

"Yes Coach?" I questioned as I walked over to the man so that he wasn't yelling needlessly.

"How long till you're healed?" He questioned.

"Doc said the break wasn't as bad as it seemed so he said bout 2 weeks." I explained.

Coach nodded, "Get some pads, the boys will know where."

I looked at the coach stunned, "Uh, okay no problem."

"You might not be able to do much but you had best be at after school practice every day including morning practice. Just because you won't be on the field doesn't mean that you won't be able to learn something."

"Yes Sir." I said as he passed me the clipboard that he was holding and a pen, I gathered from that he wanted me to put my name down on the roster so I did so the best I could with my left hand, "Guess I'll see you tomorrow coach." I said and grabbed my bag and headed off to where Stiles parked his jeep and waited for Scott and Stiles to finish in the locker room.


	3. Joining the Team and Research

Chapter 3

We headed through the woods back to where Scotty and I were rushed by the deer to find his inhaler that he had dropped, though with the way he was playing today it didn't seem that he needed it any more.

"I don't know what happened." Scott said in response to Stiles' remark about Scott's playing, "I felt like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball." He explained as he went through a small creek to get to the other side, "And that's not the only weird thing either, I can hear stuff that normal hearing can't hear and I can smell things that I shouldn't be able to smell."

"Oh yeah? What do you smell right now?" Stiles questioned.

"The mint mojito gum in your pocket and the coconut shampoo and body wash Isis uses." Scott informed us.

"I don't have…" Stiles started as he dug through his pocket only to pull out said mint mojito gum, "You went into Isis's bathroom." He decided to say.

"He knows my bathroom is off limits." I responded.

"So this all started with the bite?" Stiles asked, he had his thinking face on.

"What if it's like an infection, what if my body is flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?" Scott questioned.

I rolled my eyes as I moved off from the two and started shuffling the leaves out of the way in search for Scott's inhaler, half an ear listening to them, seriously Stiles needed to cut back on the talking and get on with more of the helping. I looked over to the boys when Stiles howled. "What the hell are you guys talking about?" I questioned as I stood up straight and looked at them.

"Just Scott turning into a werewolf." Stiles responded and I raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Yeah and I'm a sparkly vampire." I scoffed and went back to my search only to come face to face with a pair of shiny black biker boots and Stiles and Scott calling out to me as I slowly stood up to come face to face with undeniable hotness. Damn he puts the Greek/Roman Gods to shame, "Sup." I said taking a step back even though my hormones were wanting to take a step forward and to just climb up him.

"What are you doing here? Huh?" He growled at us, and I mean actually growled and my god it was as sexy as hell, "This is private property."

"Sorry man, we didn't know." Stiles responded shuffling a little.

"Yeah, we were just looking for something but uh, I guess it doesn't matter." Scott trailed off at the looked he was receiving from hottie.

Rolling my eyes is becoming a terrible habit, "Haven't seen an inhaler around have ya?" I asked for the two struck dumb behind me.

Hottie took his hand out of his pocket and threw something at me, upon opening my hand I saw that I was Scotty's inhaler, "Thanks darlin'." I said and moved back over to where Scott and Stiles were standing, not that I really wanted to move away from the hottie but oh well it was best to do so.

We watched as he glared at us one more time before turning and walking away, needless to say that my eyes were definitely attached to a really nice ass, "Oh my god dude, do you know who that was?" Stiles excitedly asked, boy really needs to lay off the Adderall, "That was Derek Hale, you remember right? He's just a few years older than us."

"Remember what?" Scott and I questioned as we turned and started to head out of the woods.

"His family, they all burned to death in a fire about 10 years ago."

"Wonder what he's doing back." Scotty mumbled, "Now come on, I gotta get to work and Isis has to get to the long term facility before mum changes the punishment." He said and we hauled ass out of the preserve.

* * *

Mama Mel had left me to the filing about 30 minutes ago as she went and did her rounds, why did there have to be so many pieces of paper, really, we have computers now and they still have to use paper. Though I guess having a hard copy is a good thing just in case the computers get a virus or something.

I honestly thought that I would be going around the rooms and visiting with the patients but I guess they didn't want to throw a new person at them so soon, so I was delegated with filing duties for now. I had already been here for two hours and the filing Mel had for me to do was nearly done, I'd say in about 20ish minutes I would be done, and she hadn't told me what she wanted me to do after wards so I would just have to wait until she had finished her rounds.

A red headed nurse walked by, with a permanent glare on her face and nose stuck up in the air, she definitely gave me the chills every time she walked past the reception desk, there was definitely something up with her and I didn't know what it was and she only ever went to the one room so I guess she was their personal nurse.

I hummed softly and played with my necklace as I put away the last of the files and took a seat and just looked out the nice big window at the garden even though it was dark there was enough light to be able to see the well-kept garden and began to think more on what Stiles had said earlier about Scott being a werewolf, I suppose it could be possible, I mean those red eyes were not normal, animals just didn't have red eyes and that's what I clearly saw. But if that was the same thing that bit Scott and turned him, what would these scratches on my face mean since they were done by the same thing. I guess I really should talk to Scotty about some things.

"Hey kiddo, are you all done?" Melissa asked popping her head into the room and scared the living daylights outta me so bad I fell off the chair and landed harshly. As I groaned in pain I could hear Mel stifling her laughter.

"Yeah, I'm all done." I responded as I heaved myself up.

"Alright, head on home then." She said with a smile, "I'll be home in a couple of hours hopefully."

"Knowing your luck Mama Mel." I left it at that not wanting to jinx it.

Mel nodded in response, "Hmm guess we'll see." She said with her fingers crossed and I laughed as I walked out of the filing room, "Don't worry about coming in tomorrow, come in the day after alright, it think you can get away with every second day." She explained to me as we walked to the entrance.

I beamed at Mama Mel, "You are awesome you know that right."

"I know." Mel laughed.

"Oh hey, I forgot to tell you." I said turning around when I was half way out of the door, "I think that I made the lacrosse team." I said my brow was wrinkled in confusion.

Mel raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips, "Are you telling me that Coach Finstock let you try out even though you are injured?"

"Ah, that may have partially been my fault as well, I was kinda ragging on the team cause one of their blockers, Greenburg, totally sucked and I claimed a girl could do better." I explained in a rush, "So coach had me put on Stiles' kit and get out on the field and I took out the boys as they came a running with my injured hand behind my back."

Mel sighed and rubbed her hand over her face, "And your stitches?"

"Didn't even pop one."

Mel nodded, "Alright, but seriously no more playing until the stitches come out and the cast comes off alright." She ordered.

I nodded, "Yes ma'am. See you at home." I said and quickly got the hell outta dodge before Mama Mel decided to give me more punishment for playing lacrosse when injured.

Ack, seriously, I was five minutes from home and it started to pour with rain, on top of all my other injuries I definitely didn't need a cold on top of it. Man I wish I could drive my car, stupid wrist. Ohh yay home, I raced up to the front door grabbed out my keys and headed in side to the warmth of the house, ahh, sweet, sweet warmth. Taking off my jacket and hanging it up by the door, making sure the tray was under it for the dripping water I headed up to my room, dumped my bag and grabbed some dry clothes and headed for the shower.

Now that I was dry and warm and dressed for bed, I headed down to the kitchen to make something to eat when Scott came barging through the floor with a dumb love sick on this face as he hung up his jacket with mine, "Something happen Scotty?" I questioned from where I was leaning in the doorway to the kitchen, startling the other teen.

"Ah, yeah you could say that." He responded with a smile.

"Well what happened?"

"I have a date to the party on Friday." He said with a goofy smile.

"Oh really, with who?" I asked, though I think that I had a feeling at who it was.

"Allison." He said, sighing almost dreamily.

I punched Scott in the shoulder, "Nice going bro." I said and headed back into the kitchen, "Come on, I made something to eat." All it was, was a couple of sandwiches made from some stuff that was in the fridge and probably needed to be used before it went off.

"So are you going to go to the party?" Scotty questioned as he sat down at the table with his couple of sandwiches.

I shrugged as I joined him with my food, "Dunno, probably not."

"But it's one of the biggest parties of the year." Scott explained to me as though I was a child and had never gone to a party before.

"We'll see how I feel by the weekend okay, but even if I do go either you or Stiles is going to have to take me." I reminded him.

Scott groaned, "Come on, ask Stiles please?" He asked of me.

I tapped a finger against my lip in thought, "Hmm, maybe. I'll think it over." I teased as I finished off my dinner.

"You're cruel." He bemoaned as he also finished off his dinner.

"Damn Skippy."

* * *

I hummed as I walked down the school corridor thinking over what had happened this morning, it was really strange, Scotty had walked into the house, soaking wet and very little to say as he went to his room to shower and change. Something was definitely up and he was gunna tell me if he didn't want me to be the third wheel with his date with Allison.

'Ohh, Scotty.' I thought as I moved up the hall to where the brat was standing only to see ass hat come over and slam the locker door shut scaring the shit outta Scotty, 'Hmm me thinks I'll hang back a minute.' I thought and leant up against some lockers not too far away.

"Alright little man, how about you tell me where you're getting your juice." Ass hat demanded, hey I wasn't going to call him by his name until he does the gentlemanly thing and introduce himself. And as if Scotty had the balls to actually take performance enhancing drugs.

"What?" Scotty asked stupefied.

"Where are you getting your juice?" Ass hat questioned again, slowly this time as though he was speaking to a child.

Still looking on in confusion Scotty explains that Mama Mel does all the grocery shopping and I can't help the small snort of laughter that slips out, causing Scott's head to turn my way slightly, woops, guess he knew I was there now.

"Listen McCall, you're going to tell me exactly what it is and who you're buying it from, because there's no way in hell that you're out there kicking ass on the field like that without a little chemical boost of some sort." Ass hat hiss at Scott, damn the kid really wanted to know, well get in line buddy I wanna know too.

A light bulb seemed to go off above Scott's head, I swear I could almost see it, "Oh, you mean steroids." Ding, ding, ding, we have a wiener, "Are you on steroids?" Scotty questioned with confusion.

At least Scotty had his padding on when ass hat threw him into the locker, time to interfere before Scotty says something that he can't take back, "What the hell is wrong with you McCall."

"He's a little socially awkward and not very world savvy." I interrupted as I lent my shoulder on the locker next to Scotty boy, "And you're being incredibly invasive in another's life and by the look of things very insecure about yourself." I told ass hat, "Now shoo, you have practice to get to and I need to go and buy my pads since I'm already on the team." I said with a bright smile to ass hat's scowl, "Isn't that great, now off you go, shoo." I waved at him in a shooing motion before he finally got the point and started to walk away.

"I know you're hiding something McCall and I'm going to find out no matter how long it takes."

"Wow." I breathed, "What an ass." I said and threw my arm around Scotty's shoulder, "Now let's go and get you on first line." I said and hopped up on to his back, "Mush."

Scott laughed and put his hands under my thighs and moved me into position properly, "Good thing you're not heavy." He muttered and headed off down the hall to the field.

* * *

I sat down on the bench next to Stiles and ohh look its Isaac, yay, as we watched the boys on the field, man I really wish I could play, stupid wrist and stitches. Though even with them I could still kick their asses.

"How ya doing Izzy?" I questioned the blue eyed teen, he really does have very nice eyes.

Izzy seemed to flinch a little bit and looked over at me shyly, "I'm fine thank you." He responded softly and a shy smile on his lips. Squee he was so adorable, not Stiles adorable but a different kinda adorable, just adorable. I threw my arms around the taller teen, "You're so adorable." I cooed and the poor kid blushed 50 shades of red, I swear.

"She has mental issues, don't worry about her too much." Stile spoke up from behind me.

I looked at Stiles with a wounded expression, "I don't not have mental issues, I'm eccentric." I responded haughtily turning my nose up at the Adderall freak, "You're the mental one." I mumbled, "I think I'll make Izzy my new best friend and leave you to Scotty."

"Do, do I get a say in this?" Isaac spoke up softly.

There was defiantly something up, the kid was way too soft spoken and I'm pretty sure that I've only ever seen him on his own, "Nope, you're my new friend, so now I have 3." I said proudly showing him 3 fingers to get my point across but then frowned in thought, "Maybe 4 but she's a girl." I explained with a smile and could see that Izzy was a wee bit shocked.

"Yeah, you won't be able to run, she's like a leech." Stiles spoke up from the other side of me.

I poked my tongue out at Stiles, "You're just jealous that he's getting a hug and you're not."

"No, no I'm not jealous. I'm relieved that you're leaving me alone." Stiles responded, oh he is so going down, "Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked, his voice quivering with nervousness as I grinned deviously at him, Stiles started to slide away from me when I pounced on the skinny teen, "Ack, help, someone help." Stiles called out from underneath me, "Seriously, please, someone, anyone?"

I smiled over at Izzy triumphantly, "See I am awesome." I said to him and watched as he laughed quietly at the scene Stiles and I made.

"Valentine." Finstock yelled.

My head snapped over to where the coach called me, "Yes boss?" I questioned as I slid off of Stiles to sit more in his lap then on his chest.

"You got pads yet?" He questioned.

"Was gunna get 'em after practice today." I explained, "Haven't had the time."

"Alright, good, good. See that you get it done."

I nodded, "Yes sir." I responded and looked between Izzy and Stiles, "He is so weird." I whispered to the pair and they just laughed at me, "What ya doin' after school Stiles?" I questioned.

"Why?"

"Well you heard what I told coach, besides I need someone that can help me pick the right things." I responded.

"I am not going shopping with you." Stiles responded.

"Please?" I whined and was quickly thrown off of Stiles' lap when something went on down on the field, "Oh snap." I said as Scotty was called for by Finstock, maybe this is a good thing, Scotty was doing really well on the field, really, really well. I looked at Stiles, "Maybe you were onto something Stiles." I told him.

"Yeah, I think so too."

"Help me get my pads and I'll help with research." I told Stiles trying to compromise.

Stiles watched Scott for a little bit longer before nodded, "Yeah, okay alright. Then we'll stop off at the library."

"Deal, but maybe also the antique book store too, they might have something." I responded.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Stiles agreed quickly, "I'll see you at the jeep in 20 minutes." He responded as all the boys headed off to the locker room.

"Bye Izzy." I said giving him a quick hug before heading off to Stiles' jeep.

We pulled up to the sporting goods store about 10 minutes later and walked inside, sport paraphernalia everywhere, this is where I left it to Stiles to show me where to go so I followed his lead and headed to the left of the store and there sat everything one would need for lacrosse, "Damn that's a lot of crap." I muttered.

"Yeah it is and half of it we don't even need." Stiles explained as he started to pull all the items I would need off of the shelf, "Coach should have your jersey and shorts soon more than likely, your practice one as well." He said and he kept piling up my arms with gear.

"Is that everything?" I questioned awkwardly juggling the equipment.

"Shoes, shoulder pads, elbow and knee pads, undershirt, shin guards, helmet in school colours, stick, and sports bag, yep I'm pretty sure that's everything." Stiles listed off.

"Okay, let's get to the counter and haul ass to the library and book store." I said and headed over to pay for my purchases and head out.

"Do you want to go together or do you want to split up and both find what we can and meet up in like 30 minutes at the jeep?" Stiles questioned as I put my stuff in the back of the jeep.

"We'll go with that idea, it'll be quicker so I'll take the book store and you head to the library and anything else can be done with the net." I agreed and started to where the book store was located, "See you in 30."

"Kay." Stiles replied and locked up and headed to the library.

I entered the antique book store, the little bell over the top giving a quite chime as I entered and the door closed behind me, whoa there were a lot of books and some of them see to have been there for quite a while judging by the dust on them, now if only I could find the owner and see if they couldn't give the general area that I wanted to browse through.

"Can I help you?" A soft voice questioned from behind me, causing me to jump a mile outta my shoes, hand on my chest I turned to the owner.

"I was looking for books on mythical creatures, folk law that sorta thing." I responded.

"Any creature in particular?"

"This month, werewolves." I responded playing if off as though I was just an ordinary teen going through a phase according to popular television and movies.

The owner nodded and headed straight down the aisle in front of us and I moved quickly to follow behind so that I wouldn't lose him in the valley of the books, "Here you are miss, from Wendigo to witch, you'll find everything you need here." He explained and headed back out to the front.

"Thanks." I said as he walked off and I looked over the books, zeroing in on the one that had werewolves written on the title and quickly browsed through the books to see if any of the information in them would be productive to what Stiles and I needed only 3 outta the 10 or so had anything decent in them and could help us out in the direction we would need to search more on. Just for the hell of it, I grabbed a couple of books on witchcraft, ya never know there could be something in them as well. One of them was a little creepy looking but I felt some sort of connection to it so with a shrug I put it with the other 3 and started over to the cashier and bought the books.

"Have a nice day." The owner said as he handed me the bag, I responded in kind and headed out of the door ready to meet up with Stiles when I just had to go and bump into someone.

"Cor Blimey, sorry 'bout that." I said as I straightened up, I'll pick up my bag in a minute cause who ever I hit, they had a really hard body and took my breath away.

"It's fine." Ohh, I knew that voice, that was Derek Hale, yay, yummy, yummy hotness.

I bent down and grabbed my bag just as Derek bent down as well and grabbed one of the books that fell out, thank god it was the witch one and not a werewolf one, "Interested in witchcraft?" He asked as he handed it back to me.

I shrugged, "Ya never know when ya gotta curse a guy ya know." I responded, "Slippery little bastards they are, gotta be able to get back at 'em." All I got was a raised eyebrow in return, guess this guy doesn't smile all that much, "Gosh I should curse you just so you don't look like such a sour puss all the damn time." I grumbled, and there goes the other eyebrow.

"I haven't got a lot to be happy about." He responded and all I could do was stare at him in confusion about that, "My whole family killed in a house fire."

It clicked, Stiles did say something about that the other day but really the boys should remember that I'm not native to Beacon Hills, "Right Stiles said something about that, but I wouldn't know too much I've only been in Beacon for about 3 months." I responded with a shrug.

"And what would this Stiles kid know?" He questioned.

"He's the Sheriff's kid and all, and really damn nosey so he probably went through his dads files back then and has more than likely gone through them again once he saw you." I explained offhandedly as I moved around him to get to head to the jeep, "He has an unhealthy fixation with his dads work. See ya round Hale." I said and disappeared from his sight.

"You find anything?" Stiles asked as he popped up next to me.

"Only a couple seemed to have anything decent in them so I only grabbed them, the other books only seemed like novels or something." I explained putting the bag at my feet as I climbed in, "What about you?"

"Yeah, pretty much the same as you." Stiles responded as he started the car and we headed off to his place to do research into what could be happening to Scotty.

"Hey stop by the shops, we should probably grab some note books for the decent information." I explained to Stiles as we went on our way.

"Good idea." Stiles mumbled and made a quick turn for the supermarket and I quickly ran inside and grabbed a couple packs of coloured and normal pens and highlighters and a six pack of 120 page note books before hurrying out of the store and jumped back into the jeep, "Let's go." I said and we took off for the house.


	4. WTF! The Book Wha?

Hey guys, here's a new chapter, i really hope that you guys enjoy this new one, please let me know what you think

* * *

I rubbed at my eyes, doing nothing but reading was causing havoc to my eyes and all of the words were starting to blur together, with bleary eyes I looked over at the bedside clock and noticed that Stiles and I had been at it for the past 4 hours and Stiles had been knocking back Adderall like it was going out of fashion.

"Alright, I really can't do any more tonight, everything is starting to blur and I'm sure Mama Mel is wondering where I am." I explained to Stiles as I packed up my part of the research, "We can continue some more tomorrow after school."

Stiles nodded as he sat back in his seat, rubbing a hand over his head, "Yeah, yeah, you're right." He agreed, "Come on and I'll take you home." He said grabbing his keys and jacket and we headed out to the jeep.

"So from what we've looked over so far, how confident are you that Scott is a werewolf?" Stiles asked.

"Oh I'd probably say about 90% sure that we have a puppy." I responded, "And I don't think that there is much we can do to convince Scott of what's really happening, he'll think that you're taking the piss outta him again."

Stiles groaned, "Yeah, maybe shouldn't have done that huh."

"Well how were we supposed to know that werewolves were real, seriously? Next thing you know there'll be other things creeping outta the shadows." I thought with a shiver and saw Stiles paler than normal.

"Probably shouldn't have thought about that." He told me with a slight tremor in his voice.

"Yeah, no kidding, I think I've just scared myself." I mumbled as we pulled in to the drive, "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow and we'll try to convince Scotty of what he is."

"Right, see you tomorrow." He said as I got out of the jeep and with a wave I entered the house locking the door behind me, I trudged up to my room, my eyes so tired from reading nonstop for hours that I could barely keep them open as I got to my room, I threw my bag down on my desk, the witchcraft book falling to the floor with a thump. I shrugged my shoulder, why not, may as well get it over with. I grabbed the book and plopped down on my bed and just stared at the cover for a few minutes, it was the weirdest looking cover I had ever seen, it almost looked like a face with how the leather had warped with age.

"Can you please stop that?" WTF? I thought as I looked around the room for where the voice came from. My computer was off, my IPad was still charging, my window shut and curtains drawn and my bedroom door was also shut, I heard a throat clearing, "Down here kid." Ok so damn confused, I looked down and all that was there was the book I had picked up earlier, "Bingo kid." No freaking way, the book was talking. I let out a scream and threw the book, it landed somewhere in the vicinity of my closet and I was pressed up so hard against my headboard the only way I could go anywhere was straight through the wall. Holy shit the book is floating at the bottom of my bed, "That wasn't very nice you know."

"What the hell are you?" I managed to get out as I watched it float closer.

I swear if it could roll its eyes it would, "I'm a grimoire and I've been waiting a long time for someone like you to come along."

"Ah, okay. Why?"

"Because you're a witch, why else would I bother talking with you?"

"Bullshit." I responded, I was no such thing, a bitch yes, a witch definitely not, "If I was wouldn't it have been passed down the family or something, so my parents would have told me."

The book snorted, "Your parents were as plain as white paper, it was your grandmother that had it, that's why they had her committed and you never saw her again."

"No, my grandmother died." I stated.

"She's dead now, but she was committed when they said she died so you wouldn't ask questions, but they should have never interfered with you finding out about yourself, that's why you're here in Beacon Hills now, orphaned." It explained.

I was stumped, I didn't know what to say or how to reply to what the book said, there wasn't anything I could say, it was all too much to think about. Scotty being a werewolf and now I was apparently a witch, I think I was going in to information overload.

"Grab your jacket kid, we gotta take a walk." The book told me.

"Why?"

"Because we need to release your magic, it's been bound for too long and if it's kept that way, especially with those Alpha scratches on your face you'll be in big trouble."

I swallowed thickly, so that was what bit Scott, an Alpha werewolf, "Why aren't I turning like Scott then if they were made by an Alpha?" I questioned.

"Bites are more common, scratches only work if they go deep enough and those didn't but there is some of the Alpha's essence in the cuts so they need to be cleansed so that he cannot influence you." It explained, "Also, my name is Lucius."

I grabbed my jacket and reached out for the book, it wouldn't do well for people to see a floating book leading me somewhere, "Where do we have to go?" Was I really going to do this? I really should be questioning more on what's going on but can't find the words to talk to ask those questions.

"Head to the woods, the Hale house and then I'll lead you from there."

"Uh okay, I think I know where that is." I mumbled as I turned my light off and headed out the house locking the door behind me and hurried in to the woods and in the direction I think that the Hale house was located. I wonder if Derek was staying there, but wasn't it ravaged by fire so it would be nothing but a burnt out husk.

"Alright kid, you can let go now." Lucius said and I let him go and noticed that we were at the Hale house and I saw the devastation that the fire had brought the house, god the poor people that had been inside, now I can see why Derek had so much angst which was more than fair enough.

"So what now?" I asked looking away from the burnt out husk, missing a pair of electric blue eyes looking out from one of the broken windows.

"Follow me, this was just the starting point to the Nemeton." He explained and started floating away and all I could do was follow him further into the woods.

"I hope this doesn't take too long, I have school in the morning and I need some sleep." I grumbled as I stumbled once again over another branch.

"It'll take as long as it takes kid, you're pretty powerful and we also have to banish the Alpha's essence from the scars. So you might just miss school."

I groaned, "I can't afford to miss it."

"Buck up kid, after this you'll be able to use the magic that you learn from me."

"Whatever." I grumbled and stumbled, ha I made a rhyme, and landed face first on a large stump, "What the hell is this?" I asked pushing myself up from the stump.

"This is the Nemeton, this is going to help release the bindings on your magic." Luc explained, "Take a seat in the middle and we'll get started."

I climbed up onto the stump and sat in the middle cross-legged, "Now what?"

"Close your eyes." I did as I was told and heard some chanting and then there was nothing.

* * *

I let out a groan as my eyes fluttered open, okay lets feel a few things out, one, I was now laying down somewhere and two I was quite warm where as I should be freezing cold. Right open eyes right now woman. God it was so hard to open my eyes but I finally did and looked to see I was surrounded by charred frame work. What the hell was I doing at the Hale house? I sat up with a groan and looked down at my watch and let out another groan, it was only 5:30 in the am.

"You're awake." Yeah, that had to be Derek, how the hell did he know where I was?

"Define awake." I croaked, 'urgh I need a drink' I thought and stood up on wobbly legs to stretch out my muscles, "Why am I here?" I asked looking over at him to see him sipping on a mug of something hot, 'Yeah buddy, that's so gunna be mine now.' I thought as I walked over and snatched the mug outta his hand and took a sip, oh sweet, sweet coffee, too strong for me but I really didn't care right now I needed a drink and I was taking Derek's.

"Found you passed out in the woods, brought you here and waited for you to wake up." He explained with a sour look on his face and took back his mug that I wasn't willing to let go of.

"What do I get for giving it back?" I grumbled as I tried to continue drinking the ambrosia inside even though his hands were stopping me, "Gimme." I whined, "Must drink to function."

"Let go." Derek said firmly prying my hands from the mug and lifted it out of my reach, damn people taller than my 5'5.5" frame.

"You heathen, crusher of dreams." I moaned face planting on his chest and what a nice chest it was, nice and firm. God what I wouldn't give to see him with his top off, to rest my head on it after a hard workout.

"It's just coffee." Derek grumbled but I could hear him drinking what was left.

"Coffee is life, it's the only thing that will get me through school, lacrosse practice, going to the long term care facility and then going to a damn party." I grumbled, "Maybe Stiles will give me some of his Adderall." I suddenly thought as I snapped up into a standing position, "Yes, must call Stiles." I said and went about searching my pockets for my phone, damn I must have left it at home.

I pouted and crossed my arms across my chest, what could I do now? I suppose I could walk back but I really don't know how long it would take me to get there and if I could get there in time to shower and change before Stiles picked me up for school. I brought my hand up and rubbed the back of my neck and felt a thicker chain resting there next to my other one. My fingers followed the chain down to the middle of my bust and pulled out a pendent of a book, huh, guess that's how Luc is going to get around and be with me. I looked up at Derek, "Wouldn't be able to take me home would you?" I questioned.

"If you tell me what you were doing out there." Derek responded as he put his cup down on the end of the banister.

"Don't have to tell him nothin' kid, he already knows." Luc spoke up. I looked down at the pendant in shock because he was talking in front of someone else and then back up at Derek, who was looking surprised at being caught out, "He was here when we rocked up and then followed us out so he saw everything." He finished explaining.

"Why did you follow me?" I questioned him.

"Idiot girl goes out into the woods when there's something ripping people in half, yeah I should have left you there." He responded crossing his arms over his impressive chest, god I was really falling in love with that chest.

I ran a hand through my tangled mess of hair, "What are you?" I instead asked.

"None of your business." He responded harshly and grabbed his jacket, "Get moving, I'm taking you home." He said and stormed out the front door.

"Do you know Luc?" I asked the book swinging between my fingers.

"I do, but I think it might be more fun for you to find out yourself." He responded, "Now you better hurry up if you want that lift or he's going to leave without you."

I sighed and hurried out of the house and jumped into the idling car, could Derek get even sexier, "Alright my trusty steed take me home." I said with a cheeky smile and got a dark scowl in return and he took off down the dirt track back toward town.

* * *

I got home around 6, thank god Mama Mel wasn't home yet and that Scotty was sound asleep when I trekked up the stairs and disappeared into my room and sat down heavily on the bed, "So what do I do now Luc?" I questioned as I pulled at the book for it to only be in my hands a second later that was going to be nifty.

"You read up on werewolves, I'm not just a grimoire but I am also a beastiary so I'm full of all sorts of information about all supernatural creatures." He explained as he enlarged to about three feet by two feet, yeah there was no way in hell I was going to be able to hold that up, and flicked through the pages coming to a stop on werewolves.

"You weren't originally written in English were you?" I questioned as I grabbed a note book and pen and started jotting down some things that would probably be of help to Stiles and I, and Scotty once he actually believed us.

"No I was not, but the magic in me is old and so I translate to the language of the needed witch." He told me.

"Ah okay fair enough." I shrugged and looked over at the clock, "Right I'm gunna head for a shower, and you can stay out here." I grumbled, there was no way in hell I was going to have a male book of all things in the shower with me. God things were getting way too freaky.

Outta of the shower and dressed 30 minutes later and Luc back on my necklace, I walk over to Scotty's room and bang on the door, "Rise and shine buttercup. Breakfast will be ready in 20." I yelled and banged on the door a couple more times before heading down stairs to do some bacon and eggs and sweet, sweet coffee.

"Morning." Scott grumbled as he said down at the table, his hair still wet from his shower and started in on the coffee that I had put down on the table.

"Morning Scotty, have a good sleep?" I asked as I put the food on plates, grabbed them and my coffee cup and headed over to the table and put everything down.

"Urgh." Was the response I got as he started to dig into his breakfast, looks like I wasn't the only one to have a horrible night, "What about you?" He questioned.

"About as well as can be expected." I said, "Hey should I bring my lacrosse stuff to school or leave it here?" I questioned.

"Bring it with and you can just leave it in my locker in the locker room." He responded taking his plate over to the sink to rinse it before putting it on the side, "Come on, Stiles will be here soon."

Damn the boy was right and I so did not have enough coffee in me yet to function properly, even with Derek's strong ass coffee, but that was okay I'd make Stiles stop somewhere to get me more and maybe some energy drinks to make sure that I last through the day. I grabbed my bags and headed down the stairs and out onto the porch to wait for Scotty to come out and Stiles to rock up to take us to school.

"I am so not ready for this." Scotty grumbled from next to me and I couldn't agree more.

"I know what you mean, I need to get more caffeine in me if I'm to function through the day." I responded and picked up my bags as Stiles pulled up and threw my things in the jeep and climbed in, why I always had to sit in the back I'll never know but whatever, as soon as this cast was off I'd be driving mine, "I need caffeine stat Stiles or it's going to be a terrible day for the both of you." I explained.

"How terrible are we talking here?" Stiles asked as he headed off down the road.

"I will be stuck to you like glue, both of you and you won't be able to get me off, you would need the Jaws of Life to get free." I explained with a shark like smile and watched both boys shiver.

"Right caffeine for the crazy lady." Stiles agreed and headed for the coffee shop.

"Here, go to the store and get me some energy drinks, you know the ones I like." I told Scott and handed him the cash, "You guys want anything?"

"Mocha for me." Stiles piped up.

"Just a hot chocolate thanks." Scott said as he jumped out and headed to the store while I went to the coffee shop to place my order, god I really needed this damn coffee and I was gunna be as jittery as all hell later and crashing really hard.

"One double espresso shot mocha with skim and two sugars, one mocha full cream with 4 sugars and a hot chocolate with full cream and 1 sugar all Grande please." I put in my order, took the ticket and moved over to the side to wait for my order.

"My coffee wasn't good enough for you?" A voice questioned behind me and to the side.

I turned to see Derek sitting there reading ' _The Great Gatsby'_ and sipping on a coffee, "I could say the same thing about you." I said nodding toward the coffee he was holding.

"Well someone gulped over half of mine down before I could even have the pleasure." Derek explained with a raised eyebrow, telling me that it was my fault that he wasn't able to have his morning coffee.

"You should have thought ahead and made two." I responded turning my nose up at him, "Just remember buddy, you're the one that brought me into your home, not the other way around." I reminded him.

"You're right, next time I'll leave you out in the middle of the woods." He snapped and slammed his book shut, ohh guess I ticked him off a little.

I crossed my arms over my chest, "I suppose I should say thank you." I grumbled and was about to say the words when my number was called so I went to grab the drinks and turn to where Derek was sitting only to see that he was no longer there but his book was. I walked over and grabbed the book, I'm sure that I'd see him around sometime again so I would give it back to him then.

"Alrighty boys let's head to the fine institution that is school." I said, my voice laced with sarcasm as I handed the boys their drinks and we headed off to school.

"You know institution is probably the best words that fits school, can't believe I didn't think of it." Stiles grumbled as we pulled into the lot and piled out, "So locker room first I guess." He said taking my bag from me, awe he was so sweet sometimes, "Yeah don't expect this all the time."

"And why not, you're being a gentleman." I responded giving him a bright smile as I followed after them to the locker room, "Hey do you think coach will give me locker in here or will I have to use the girls one all on my lonesome?" I questioned.

"We can ask coach right now." Scott said as he pointed out coach's office where the man in question was sitting, Scott moved over and knocked on the opened door, "Um, excuse me coach?" He spoke up.

"What do you want McCall, disturbing me before the first bell has even gone off?" Finstock grumbled.

"We have a question about what to do with Isis' lacrosse stuff." Stiles explained.

"Who?" The coach looked confused.

I stepped into the doorway, "Me coach." I said with a wave.

"Oh, yeah right. There's a spare locker near you guys right?" Finstock asked.

"Ah well we were wondering how that was going to work since Isis is a girl and all and this _is_ the boys locker room." Scott reminded him.

Finstock just stared at the 3 of us and though all of our heads were on the one body and each one of us was speaking in a different language, "Uh, yeah right." He said running a hand over his head, "I guess that you'll just have to use the office as a through fare between the locker rooms."

"Alright, is there a locker free in the girls' locker room?" I questioned.

Finstock snorted, "Plenty, grab a marker and write your last name on whatever one is free and that one will be yours." He said and I nodded, "Now get out." Yeah, this guy really doesn't do happy, like at all, the boys and I quickly moved into the girls' locker room only to be met by screams, I quickly shoved the boys back in to the coach's office before slamming the door.

"Sorry, sorry." I called out and grabbed my bag that Stiles had dropped in his shock and went to look for a locker close to the office, ohh there was one. I quickly threw my bag in to the locker and the pulled a combo lock from my bag and put it on, no son of a bitch was getting my shit, I then wrote my last name above the slots.

"Excuse me but these lockers are for athletes only." Some preppy little voice spoke up from beside me.

I turned around to look at said person, oh yeah, definitely preppy, long brown hair pulled up into the tightest ponytail ever, short skirt, knee high socks, heels, sweater and blouse combo, "I'm on the lacrosse team barbie." I told her slowly.

Barbie let out a high pitched laugh and turned to her other preppy friends, "Did you hear that girls, freak's on the lacrosse team."

I rolled my eyes, girls were so vapid and vain when they thought that they were all that and a bag of skittles, "Whoa, did you blow up a couple of brain cells coming up with that oh so original name?"

Her face turned into an ugly sneer, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Someone who walks around with their legs closed and not wide open for any guy to slip into." I responded and turned on her and her friends to walk out of the locker room, just as I was about to exit coach came out of his office, yelling my name, "Yeah coach?"

"Don't forget, lacrosse practice after school."

"Yes sir." I said and he disappeared back into his office slamming the door closed behind him, I turned to look over at the girls and saw the jaw dropped look on their faces and gave them a smug smile and a cheery wave before I headed out of the locker room and ran into Scotty and Stiles, "Practice after school coach said." I told them and we continued down the hall, "Really don't know why he felt the need to tell me since there is always practice after school." I grumbled and stopped at my locker which was a couple down from Stiles and Scotty and began to get my books out for my classes before lunch.

"So we need to go to Stiles' place after school." I told Scott.

"We can't right after school, you have to go to the care home and I have work so it's going to have to wait until then." Scott explained and I felt like a total idiot about forgetting that.

"Oh yeah, right, so meet at Stiles' at 5:30 before the party." I told him.

"Yeah okay."

Ohh, Izzy was here, yay, time for a sneak and jump, though I don't know if I should do that to the poor kid, he seemed jumpy enough as it was, okay so just the normalish approach then, "Hey Izzy." I yelled and then glomped him and squeezed tightly, "How are you this fine and beautiful morning?" Yeah, Izzy was trapped in my arms and couldn't really move them that much but he did bend his hand back and patted my arm.

"I'm okay." He said looking down at me, holy shit was that a black eye?

I let him go and reach a hand up gently to his cheek and trace the bottom of the bruise and he flinched away from my fingers and looked down at his feet, a guilty look settling across his face, "What happened Lurch?" I asked not letting him move away from me, like Stiles said I'm like a leech sometimes.

"Hit my head on the digger last night." He swiftly responded.

Ok that was way too quick to come out, "Digger?" I asked confused.

Izzy fiddled with the sleeve of his jumper, "I, ah, work for my dad, digging the graves at the grave yard. The digger jolted and I hit my head." He explained.

Yeah there was still something wrong with all that, especially in the way he was acting, "That is awesome." I squealed and jumped up and down a little in excitement, "You so have to let me come with you one day." I told him.

"Uh, okay." He said drawing out the okay and was giving me a weird look as well.

I waved my hand at him, "Don't look at me like that, graveyards are awesome, especially at night." I clapped, "Oh and I know something that will make that eye feel better." I told him with certainty.

"Oh?"

I nodded my head and wiggled a finger telling him to bend down and Izzy did as was asked and I let a little bit of my magic unconsciously move to my lips and then gave him a kiss right on the bruise and caused the poor boy to blush a bright red but the bruise was already lighter, "There, my momma always said a kiss is the best medicine." I told him brightly and with one last hug hurried off to my first class, "Bye, bye Izzy see you at practice." I called out as I disappeared.

"Did I just see you kiss Isaac?" Stiles questioned me as he grabbed my arm as I turned the corner and scared the shit outta me at the same time.

"Yep, yep, he had a booboo so I kissed it better." I explained as though as it was the most natural thing in the world, "I'd do it for you and Scotty too ya know, now let's get to class, I want this day over with already." I said and pulled him behind me to our first class of the day.


	5. The Full Moon? Oh Crap!

Chapter 5

Oh thank god it was the end of the class part of the day, now I had to head down to practice, I went to Finstock's office and knocked on the door, upon getting the words to enter I popped my head in, "Hey coach, do I need to change or just watch?" I questioned, I really didn't want to have to change if I didn't need too.

"No, you just need to be there to learn the plays at the moment but as soon as your wrist is better you'll be on that field and using what you learnt while on the bench." He explained.

"Okie dokie coach, I'll see you out there." I said and left the office and headed out to the field and took a seat on the bench and waited for the boys to join me. I wonder what these plays where that the coach was talking about, guess I'd have to ask Stiles, that is assuming that he was sitting still long enough to pay attention to the plays otherwise I could ask Scott.

"Hey Isis." Danny said as he took a seat next to me, "How ya been?" He questioned as he pulled his gloves on.

I shrugged, "Meh, same shit different day of the week." I responded, "And you."

Danny shrugged, "Pretty much the same but add in an argument with my boyfriend and you have a great day." He told me sarcastically.

I rubbed Danny's arm in sympathy, "I'll beat him up for you if ya like, I'll give him the ole one-two punch." I said throwing out my arms like I was boxing an invisible opponent.

Danny laughed and put my hands down, "Easy there tiger, it's all good but if I need it in the future I'll let you know." He told me.

"You do that and I'll make good on in." I nodded with a serious look on my face that seemed to have caused Danny to crack up laughing, "Oi, don't laugh, I mean it." I pouted at him as he calmed down.

"Sorry the look on your face was priceless is all."

"You are so mean to me." I grumbled, "Ohh hey do you know the plays?" I asked.

Danny gave me a funny look, "Coach gives us a play book to follow, hasn't he done that?" He asked me.

"Yeah, no he hasn't." Danny let out another chuckle and reached into his bag.

"Here you go, we should be doing the play on page 12, if not I'll let you know so that you can at least have some idea on what you're doing." He said and headed out onto the field when Finstock blew his whistle.

"Okay, page 12." I grumbled as I flicked through the book and came up to the play that was supposed to be going on.

"Page 18." Danny yelled out when he realised that they play had been changed, throwing up a thumb in thanks I quickly flicked to the right page and looked between the book and the field trying to make sense of what was going on. 'Yeah, I'm going to need help with understanding some of this, where the hell was Stiles?' I thought and looked around for where he was and finally noticed him sitting right on the edge of the bench chewing on his glove nervously while watching Scott, something I probably should be doing as well since he is kinda turning in to a werewolf.

"Hey buddy." I said sitting down next to Stiles, "Need your help with this play book." I told him hoping that it would help to distract him for a little bit.

"Ah, what, no, we don't have time for that." Stiles exclaimed.

"Look, there is nothing we can do for Scotty right now, until we tell him what's going on we're just going to have to wait. Now take a deep breath and help me through this play." I told him sternly.

Stiles sighed, "Okay, you're right, you're right." He said and began to explain about the play that was going on out on the field, pointing out each part as it was played and who was playing what position and how it related to the play. With someone explaining it to me it didn't seemed as hard so I went to the next play and tried going through it without Stiles' help, only asking him when there was something I didn't understand, "I think you've got a pretty good grasp of how the players fit into the plays." Stiles praised me.

I shrugged, "It was easier once you explained the positions, so it was all you buddy." I explained to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "You're the bomb."

Stiles seemed to straighten up at that and gave me a bright smile, "Yeah, yeah I am." He agreed and went back to looking out at the field and gave Scott his undivided attention. Honestly if I didn't know any better I would swear there was more than a bromance going on there. I let out a little giggle at the thought, "What are you giggling about?"

"Uh," Think Isis, think, "Derek Hale topless." I quickly responded and Stiles gave me the weirdest look I have ever seen on the boy since I got to knowing him.

"Okay, ewe." He said with a shudder, yeah the boy is as straight as an arrow, though sometimes it's debatable.

I let out a peal of laughter and amidst my laughter almost fell off of the bench if it wasn't for Isaac grabbing me as he sat down. "Thanks Izzy." I said once I got my breathing under control and was able to sit still, "You are hilarious Stiles."

Stiles gave me a queer look, "Thank you I'm here all week." He responded, sarcasm oozing from his words.

I gaped in shock, "Oh really oh my god that is fantastic." I said clapping like a demented toddler, "Where can I buy tickets?" I questioned.

Stiles let his face fall into his hands and groaned, "God."

"He isn't here to help ya out buddy." I said in sympathy as I patted his shoulder feeling bad for him, "You've only got me." I cackled.

* * *

POV

Stiles ran his hand over his head as he went through the note book Isis had given him which seemed to have held a lot of different information than what he had found the other night. He still couldn't believe that Scott was turning into a werewolf, but the big thing was trying to get Scott to believe what he was telling and that wasn't going to be an easy feat.

A knock at his bedroom door startled Stiles out of his thoughts and he hurried over to the door and peaked through the gap of the door before opening it and pulling Scott into his room and slamming the door, "Where's Isis?" Stiles questioned.

Scott shrugged and threw his bag on the bed, "Guess she got stuck at the hospital or something."

' _No, no, no, no, I can't do this on my own.'_ He thought and he ran his hands spastically over his head and sat down on his chair in frustration, "Okay I've been up all night reading, with Isis' help going through all sorts of information from books and the internet, all this information." Stiles said pointing to the mess of papers that were littered around his room.

"How much Adderall have you had today?" Scotty questioned as he looked at his best friend in confusion, "And what does Isis have to do with all this?"

"A lot, but it doesn't matter alright, just listen to me okay."

"Is this about the body? Did they find out who did it?" Scott asked wondering if that's what this was all about.

"No, they're still questioning people, even Derek Hale."

Scott looked at Stiles in confusion, "The guy in the woods the other day?"

"Yes! But that's not it okay?"

"Then what is it Stiles?" Scott said getting frustrated with the other teen.

"Remember that joke from the other day? Yeah, it's so not a joke anymore. The wolf - the bite in the woods. Isis and I started to do all of this reading last night, do you know why a wolf howls?" Stiles asked leaning his forearms on his thighs and running his hands over his face.

"Is that something that I should know?"

"It's a signal, when a wolf is alone, it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack. So if you heard a wolf howling then it's possible that there were others nearby, maybe even a whole pack of them." Stiles explained.

"A whole pack of wolves?"

Stiles took a deep breath, "No Scott – werewolves."

Scott looked at Stiles in disbelief, "Are you seriously wasting my time with this? You know I'm picking Allison up in an hour." He said grabbing his bag off of the bed to leave.

"Look Scott, the way that you were moving on the field, what you did wasn't just amazing, alright? It was damn right impossible."

Scott smiled a little, "Yeah, so I made a good shot."

"No dude, you made an incredible shot, the way you moved, your speed, your reflexes, people just can't suddenly do that overnight. And then there's the vision and your other senses and don't think for a second that I didn't notice that you don't use your inhaler anymore." Stiles argued taking the bag and throwing it back on the bed.

Scott was getting frustrated, "Okay! Dude, I can't think about this right now, we'll talk tomorrow."

Stiles looked at Scott in shock, "Tomorrow?! What? No! Tonight's the full moon, don't you get it Scott?"

Scott ran a hand through his hair, he was getting frustrated with the nonsense Stiles was sprouting, "What are you trying to do Stiles? I just made 1st line, I got a date with a girl that I can't believe wants to go out with me and everything in my life right now is somehow perfect. Why are you trying to ruin it?" He asked as Stiles picked up some papers from the floor.

"I'm trying to help. You're cursed Scott. You know and it isn't just because of the full moon will cause you to physically change, it just also happens to be when your bloodlust will be at its peak." Stiles explained sitting back in his chair as though he was running out of energy.

"Bloodlust?"

"Yeah, the urge to kill."

Scott took in a breath, "I'm already feeling the urge to kill Stiles." He told him.

Stiles turned quickly back to his desk and grabbed one of the many open books, "The change may be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse." Stiles read to Scott and turned back to Scott, "Alright? And I haven't seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does." He said and put the book on his printer as he stood and went to Scott's bag, "You gotta cancel this date." He said and went through Scott's bag for his phone.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked after Stiles grabbed his phone.

"I'm cancelling the date." Stiles said with an obvious 'duh' to his tone when Scott grabbed him and threw his against the wall it a forearm at his throat and a fist raised, it took a second for Scott to realise what he was doing to his best friend and swiped out at the desk chair, throwing it back and to topple onto the floor. Scott breathing harshly and Stiles looking stunned at what happened.

"Uh, did I miss something?" Isis questioned from where she was standing in the doorway with wide eyes staring at the younger teens.

"I'm sorry." Scott huffed out, "I gotta go and get ready for the party." He said grabbing his bag off of the bed and started to walk out of the room, "I'm sorry." He said once again before walking past Isis and out the door.

Isis and Stiles watched as Scott walked out of the room, "I guess that it didn't go so well then?" She questioned Stiles walking into the room proper and to check on the other teen.

Stiles ran his hand over his head as he picked up his computer chair to set it upright, "Not so well." Stiles grumbled only to pause in what he was doing and turned the chair to Isis' view, his eyes the size of golf balls in shock. Three slash marks were there in startling contrast on the back of the chair. Yeah Scott was definitely a werewolf.

"We need to go to that party and keep an eye on him." Isis said, "Pick me up in 30 ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll see you then." Stiles said and grabbed the book again as Isis hurried out of the room to head home. "Damn it Scott." He groaned.

* * *

I hurried up the stairs to my room to grab some clothes before jumping in the shower for a quick refresh and getting ready to head to a party that I wasn't going to go to in the first place, but since it was for Scott I guess I just had to suck it up.

I looked at the outfit that I grabbed and saw that it was a mid-thigh tartan skirt, black singlet belly top and a crop jacket along with matching purple underwear and striped knee high socks and a pair of chunky heel styled combat boots that went up to mid shin before heading out the door and into the waiting jeep, "Come on, Scott left already." I said to him and we hightailed to the party.

"What do we do when we get there?"

"I don't know Stiles, what can we do, really? He's a werewolf and we're human." I said ringing my hands in frustration, there really wasn't anything that we could do for Scotty until he finally believed what was happening to him. I mean I was a witch but I haven't exactly had the time to crack open the grimoire and learn anything, and that's assuming that there was anything that could be used against werewolves, "I should probably tell you something." I started as we turned down the street the party was on.

"What? You're not gunna turn into one too are you?" He questioned, his voice all panicky.

I shook my head, "No nothing like that but I did find out yesterday that I was a witch."

The slamming of the breaks caused me to lurch forward in my seat, "Excuse me?" Stiles squeaked, "Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"I figured that Scotty turning into a werewolf was enough information for one day. One problem at a time and all that." I explained as I hopped out of the car.

"Yeah, okay I kinda get that but how do you know you're a witch?" He asked as we met at the front of the jeep.

"One of the books I picked up was a witchcraft book, I grabbed it cause I thought that maybe there might have been something in it. Well there was, it turned out to be a grimoire and also a beastiary." I explained in a tone of voice that Stiles could just hear me, "Apparently I was born one and my powers were bound or something and my parents knew about it cause my grams was one but they put her in a home to get her away from me or some such and then my parents die here in Beacon Hills of all places and I find the book which can talk by the way." I explained in one long breath and looked to see Stiles staring at me in shock.

"I think we should talk more about this a bit later and concentrate on Scott who will be thinking about killing and maiming once the power of the moon settles in." Stiles told me and I nodded, that was why I didn't want to say anything yet.

"Right, you go that way and I'll go that way." I said pointing to the right for him and left for me, "And blend." I reminded him before going off outside to see if I could find Scott.

Damn, it looks like to whole school turned up, it was seriously going to be hard looking for Scott in all of the bodies that decorated the space of the pool deck area, seeing a semi vacant looking area I hurried over so I could have a look around for Scott and Allison only to nearly shit myself when a Rottweiler started bark like it was going out of fashion for it to shut up swiftly seconds later and I turned to see Derek standing there, just staring at the dog before his eyes quickly cut to me then over at the crowd and I followed his gaze to see Scott and Allison dancing closely and Scott looking back at Derek with an odd look on his face before Derek disappeared from my sight, I looked around to see where he went but couldn't see him but I guess Scott could with his new senses. I discreetly watched the two as they danced and Scott seemed intent at something over Allison's shoulder and looked to see that he was staring quite intently at Jackson and Lydia, the latter looking back at him with something in her eyes that I couldn't tell from here.

I turned back to where Scott was and saw that he was cringing like he had a terrible headache, ' _Oh snap, 911!'_ I thought as I grabbed my phone and threw a quick text to Stiles telling him Scott was changing and coming his way before heading out of the party myself but getting stuck as I was going through the throng of people and made it outside only to see two sets of tail lights hightailing it out of the vicinity, "Fuck sake Stiles." I groaned, I didn't give him the heads up so that he could ditch me.

"You too huh?"

I turned in shock to see Allison standing there looking a little sheepish for startling me, "Yeah, Stiles really needs to think things through sometimes." I responded.

"Do you know what happened with Scott?" She asked tugging at one of the sleeves of her jacket nervously.

"He threw up before coming here, I thought maybe it was from being so nervous about going out with such a pretty girl but I guess he must actually be sick." I swiftly explained, Scotty was so going to owe me for this after all this shit is done with.

"Isis." Oh god damn I love that voice I really, really do, "Need a lift?" Derek questioned as he twirled his keys on his finger.

I looked at Derek for a moment, pondering his question, "Can you give Allison a lift as well?" I questioned as I looked him over. I will find out his secret since he seems to know mine.

"Sure." He said and headed over to where his car was parked.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Allison asked me in concern as she moved to follow me.

"Yep, he looks scary but inside he's just a big teddy bear." I told her as we got to the car where Derek was holding open the passenger door, the seat already back so I climbed in, Allison was going to be dropped off first so it only made sense that I go in the back. He had a look on his face of distaste as though he heard what I had said about him to Allison, but that was impossible right, he was too far away. Wasn't he?

Allison gave directions to Derek as we drove and I was texting Stiles on Scott updates and responded that he had only just got to the house and was heading inside to see if Scott was okay. I just hoped that Stiles didn't get hurt accidently by saying or doing the wrong thing.

"Thank you for the lift." Allison said softly as she climbed out of the car, "See you on Monday Isis."

"See you then Ally." I responded, "And don't worry about Scotty, I'll see that he comes to you on hands and knees." I laughed and got a small one out of Allison before she headed inside and I climbed through the small gap that was the centre console and slid into the front seat, "Well let's go trusty steed." I said and got another scowl in response before he took off down the road.

"So what were you doing at a high school party?" I questioned looking over at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing." He responded.

I rolled my eyes and was about to say something when the ringing of my phone interrupted me, "Hey Stiles, what's up?"

"Ah, Scott's gone."

I sat up straight in the chair, "What do you mean Scott's gone?"

"He ah, he said that Derek was the one to bite him, that Derek's a werewolf and then I told Scott that Derek was giving you and Allison a lift home and he was gone." Stiles explained in a rush and I felt my jaw drop and I looked over at Derek with wide eyes and a gaping mouth, "You're alright right?" He questioned.

"I'm fine Stiles and Allison is fine too, just dropped her off at her place." I finally managed to get out, still staring at Derek who had been watching me from the corner of his eyes the whole time, guess he knows what the conversation is about then and was probably waiting for me to freak out on an epic scale.

Stiles let out a sigh of relief, "Okay, good, good." He responded, "Well I'm gunna head out, see if I can't find Scott when he's done being all wolfy. Just be careful around Derek okay?"

"I'll be fine Stiles, I'll see you later with Scotty." I said and he hung up. I put my phone down on my lap, still staring at Derek, "So you're a werewolf?" I asked just to make sure what I was told was true.

Derek just shrugged, "And if I am?"

I reached over and punched him in the shoulder, "Then that's for scaring the fuck outta Scotty and I in the woods, for biting him and for scratching me." I growled as I punched him for each thing he did to Scott and I.

Derek grabbed my wrist in a firm grip stopping me from punching him, "I didn't bite Scott and I didn't scratch you." He growled and his eyes flashed an electric blue and I knew that I wasn't the one that did it unless he could change his eye colour each time.

"I believe you." I breathed and sat back in the seat, still staring at Derek and remembering the blood red eyes staring at me that night.

Derek raised an eyebrow at me, "That was easy." He said as we came to a stop, I looked around to see we weren't at my house but the preserve entrance, and got out of the car, "Come on." He said before slamming the door and heading to the bonnet.

"Where are we going?" I questioned as I jogged behind him to catch up.

"To lead Scott away from the town." He said and I looked down to see a familiar black jacket in his hand that he proceeded to hang up on a broken branch then took my hand and I was in his arms seconds later and moving swiftly through the woods. I felt the wind rush by me as we moved, it felt exhilarating to be going at such speeds, but he could have warned me, when we stopped a few seconds later.

"What now?" I asked as he let me down and I got my breath back, moving that fast really takes your breath away… yes the running did it, not being in his arms. I say again, it was the speed.

"Now we wait." He said and lent against the tree and did just that.

I sighed, considering what I was wearing there was no way in hell I was sitting down in the middle of the woods and I was starting to get cold so I rubbed my hands up and down my arms to create friction and warm up when I was suddenly swallowed in a warm leather jacket, I pulled the jacket on properly, "Thanks." I said giving him a shy smile but got nothing back in return, though I wasn't expecting him to say or give any sort of response.

"Stay here." He said and was suddenly gone from my side and I could hear the light sounds of a scuffle going on not too far ahead of me, I guess Scotty found us.

"Where are they?"

"Safe from you." I could faintly hear the pair of them talk.

"What did you do with them?" Scott growled. Stiles and I were going to have a little trouble with his anger issues until he could control the shift like Derek.

"Shh, be quiet." I heard and tensed, if Derek was telling Scott to shut up then something or someone was coming, "Too late, they're already here, run." Derek told him and took off, shit who was there, who was coming and what the hell was I supposed to do?

I heard a cry of pain, the cry sounded like Scott and I froze, what the hell was going on. What the hell was I supposed to do in the pitch black of night and in a pair of high heels? Suddenly I was pulled into a pair of arms and we were heading further into the woods, "What the hell is going on?" I asked when we finally come to a stop and I had to catch my breath again.

"Who were they?" Scott questioned as he fell against a tree, he was really out of breath and holding his arm, "Oh my god what happened?" I asked bending down next to him, yeah my skirt was a little bit too short for this.

"Hunters, the kind that have been hunting us for centuries." Derek explained looking down at the two of us.

"Us?" Scott said in disbelief, "You mean you! You did this to me!" Scott exclaimed.

"Is it really so bad Scott?" Derek questioned as he stalked over toward us, "That you can see better, hear more clearly, move faster than any human could ever hope? You've been given something that most people would kill for. The bite is a gift." He said with conviction.

"Well I don't want it." Scott responded heatedly.

"You will." Derek said leaning closer to Scott, "And you're going to need me if you ever what to learn how to control it." He said firmly and grasped Scott's shoulder, "So you and me Scott, we're brothers now." He said and disappeared leaving us in the middle of the woods.

"He could have at least pointed out where the entrance of the preserve was." I grumbled and helped Scott up and we headed out of the woods, "So you believe Stiles now?" I questioned cheekily.

Scott let out a little bit of a laugh, "Did you know too?"

"Who do you think helped with the research?" I responded and light started to come through the trees, at least now it'll be easier to mauver around the woods.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe Stiles."

I shrugged, "Don't worry about it Scotty, I probably wouldn't have believed it either." I told him, "But I also don't think Derek did this to us either." I told Scott.

"Why do you think that?"

"Remember I told you about the eyes that night, red eyes?" I asked him and Scott nodded, "Well when Derek changes his eyes turn blue." I explained.

"How do you know that?" He asked.

"He flashed them in the car earlier, so it really can't be him Scott." I said firmly, but I wonder if Scott believed me.

"Maybe." Scott mumbled and we broke the tree line to where the preserve met the road.

I grabbed my phone from my pocket and called Stiles and let him know where about we were so that he could come and pick us up to save us from walking all the way home, I was starting to get really tired, thank god it was Saturday. Stiles came to a stop just in front of us and we piled into the jeep, "Thanks Stiles." I said through a yawn.

"You guys alright?" He asked us as we drove off.

"Yeah, we're fine." Scott said as he pulled on the jacket that Stiles had handed him and rested his head against the window, "You know what worries me the most?"

"If you say Allison I'm going to punch you in the head." Stiles responded and I let out a laugh.

"She probably hates me now." Scott moaned feeling sorry for himself.

Both Stiles and I let out simultaneous moans, "Urgh, I doubt that Scott but you might want to come up with a pretty amazing apology. Or you could, ya know, tell her about being a werewolf and revel in the awesomeness." I slapped Stiles lightly over the head, "Or not." He said at the look from Scott and the slap from me.

"It's going to be okay Scotty, we'll help you through this somehow." I said rubbing at his shoulder.

"There's something that might help." A voice piped up scaring the absolute shit out of the lot of us and we all looked around in confusion before it struck me and I grabbed at the book charm on my necklace.

"Oh right, by the way Scotty apparently I'm a witch." I quickly told him as I pulled the book off of the chain and watched as it enlarged to a regular sized book and floated in the centre console space. Both boys stared at the book wide eyed, "Uh Stiles, eyes on the road please, I don't want to have another accident." I said firmly.

"Right, so what is that?" Stiles questioned.

"That is Lucius, my grimoire. Lucius this is Scott and Stiles." I introduced awkwardly.

"Pleasure." Luc drawled, "Now as I was saying, there is a spell that can help but it is detrimental to the health and sanity of the werewolf that it is used on." He explained, "So I wouldn't recommend doing it unless absolutely necessary." He explained.

"Is it possible to do?" Scott asked.

"Of course it is kid but Isis isn't powerful enough to do it, you'd probably have it under control before she's even ready." He explained.

"Then why bring it up at all." Scott growled and I could see that he wanted to rip the book apart for suggesting something that couldn't even be done.

If Luc could shrug he most likely would have, "It made you feel a little bit better knowing that there is a way didn't it?"

Yeah Scotty couldn't argue that one, "Is there anything that I can do?" He asked in a whisper.

"It's all actually a mind over matter type deal, you saw Hale, he wasn't transformed, and he was in perfect control, that's all you need to do." Luc said.

"So what, we sit around a fire and meditate and Scott will magically be in control?" Stiles asked sarcasm lacing his voice.

"Meditate yes don't necessarily need the fire." Luc responded, "Or find an anchor, someone or something that will bring you back from the brink and put your humanity back into control." He said and disappeared from sight and back onto my necklace.

"Well that was frustratingly vague." Stiles grumbled as he pulled into the drive.

I sighed and climbed out after Scott, "Okay, how about we all get a couple of hours sleep and then meet up somewhere to talk more." I offered both boys, there was no way in hell that I was doing anything right now but getting some sleep.

"Sounds good, where should we talk about this, cause it's not exactly something that we want others to hear." Stiles asked.

"How about you pick us up at around noon we'll grab lunch and we'll go to the lacrosse field, there shouldn't be anyone there today and we can practice and talk." Scott offered and both Stiles and I nodded in agreement and Scotty and I moved into the house waving goodbye to Stiles, "All I wanted to do was make first line and get through this year with at least average grades." He groaned.

"Yeah, we're going to have a whole heap of fun." I said sympathetically and patted Scotty on the back on my way to my room, "See ya in a couple of hours." I said through a yawn and disappeared into my room.

I ran a hand through my hair as I sat down on my bed, there was only so much I could go through before everything became too much and this was all too much, my parents dying, getting attacked by something in the woods, Scott being a werewolf, me being a witch and that there are hunters walking around killing werewolves so god knew what they would do to me. I undid the laces and pulled off my boots and threw them in the corner with my other shoes near the closet when I noticed that the sleeves of the jacket I was wearing were way too long, _'Right, Derek gave me his jacket back in the woods._ ' I remembered and carefully took it off and placed it on the back of my chair before going ahead and getting into my pj's and climbing under the covers to catch a couple of hours sleep.


End file.
